A Couple Days at Home
by AuntJackie
Summary: John and Randy spend time at home in St. Louis. Not much to do when it's snowing outside...Warnings: Slash, CENTON


**A/N: Quick CENTON one-shot! Will be reviewing my other stories before Christmas this week! **

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character, storyline from WWE! **

The snow fell steadily as the men slowly drove from the airport. Their home was only 20 minutes away but with the weather, it had already taken them close to an hour.

John looked over at his boyfriend of 5 years, who had gone very quiet. "Are you OK, baby?"

Randy turned his head to look at John and smiled. "I'm fine; just anxious to get home and of the road. I hate this weather."

John nodded. "I can't wait to get home, too, but for another reason." He looked over at the younger man and raised an eyebrow.

Randy laughed and shook his head. "You're such a perv."

John nodded. "Can you blame me for wanting you; wanting to make you mine?"

Randy stared at John's profile and felt his body react at the thought of John claiming him. He ran his hand down John's arm until he reached his hand and took hold of it. "I'm already yours,"

John grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "I love you,"

Randy pursed his lips in thought. "I think I might love you, too," he teased.

John laughed. "Oh, you think?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "All right, I know I love you," He laughed and laid his head back. John continued to drive and within another half hour, the men were pulling into their driveway. Without bothering to get the luggage out, the men ran quickly out of the car and into the dark, warm house, removing their wet coats and boots in the foyer.

Randy pressed his body onto John's. "Let's go upstairs,"

John nodded. "Go on up. I just wanna lock up down here." He watched as his lover walked up the stairs and quickly secured their home. Taking the stairs three at a time, he entered the room in time to see Randy stripping off his sweater. "Fuck, baby, you're so gorgeous,"

John moved over to Randy and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He moved his lips down to Randy's neck and started placing kisses and sucking softly.

Randy grunted in pure lust as John turned him around and kissed him harshly on the lips. Grabbing him by the waist, John picked him up and palmed his ass while Randy wrapped his arms and legs around John's waist. John moved them closer to the bed, pausing every other step to kiss him deeply and knead his ass.

Making their way to the bed, John lightly dropped Randy onto the mattress and followed, hooking Randy's knees over his hips and settling deeply in the cradle of his thighs. Randy moaned as John's weight settled over him. Randy grabbed the hem of John's shirt and pulled it over his head, moaning at the delicious sight of his chest. Randy leaned forward and lightly licked a nipple and John shuddered and groaned deeply.

John leaned back a little to gaze into Randy's eyes. "You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered hoarsely. "Strip for me, baby."

Randy felt excitement course through his veins at the look in John's eyes. John made him feel so beautiful, so desirable; as if he was the sexiest man in the world. Randy got off the bed and did a slow, sensual strip for his mate.

John's eyes blazed with heat as he tracked Randy's every movement. He rubbed his cock through his jeans before unsnapping them and bringing his dick out. He wrapped a tight fist around it and stroked himself as Randy stripped off the last of his clothing. Randy kept his gaze glued to John's huge cock and his mouth watered as he licked suddenly dry lips.

Moving onto the bed, Randy knocked John's hand away from his prize and murmured, "That's my job."

Randy wrapped his fist around John and stroked it a couple of times before licking the head. John groaned and his head fell back to the bed. He hissed in a breath as Randy began licking around his cock, getting it nice and wet before enveloping it into the warm recesses of his mouth. John's eyes glazed over and closed to slits as he watched his cock disappear between his lover's tight lips.

"So good, baby," John groaned.

Randy moaned as his cheeks hallowed and he sucked harder. Randy pulled back up and licked the copious amounts of pre-cum dripping from the head before licking his way down to John's nuts. Randy licked one of the heavy orbs and sucked it gently into his mouth while stroking John's cock.

John groaned loudly and spread his legs wider. Randy took the hint and began to lick under his sack and ran his tongue along John's crack.

John stiffened up and yelled, "Oh fuck, baby!"

Randy moaned and continued to rim John. John felt goose bumps rise on his skin at the incredible pleasure Randy was giving him.

"You're so good baby. I need your mouth on my cock." John gently tugged Randy by his short hair until he complied and engulfed John's cock. John shouted as Randy deep-throated him while firmly tugging on his balls.

"I'm so close, baby," John whispered.

Randy brought his mouth back up in a slow drag. "Come in my mouth, babe," each word Randy uttered was accompanied by a slow swirl of his tongue.

John's body tensed up and his toes curled as he came intensely. "Oh fuck!" he shouted.

Randy swallowed every drop and then licked him clean. His own cock was throbbing and he whimpered as he climbed up John's body, kissing and licking every available inch of flesh on his way up.

Randy grabbed John's hand and placed it on his throbbing cock. "Please Johnny, I need you."

John opened sated eyes and stared at his lover. "I always take care of my baby," he whispered soothingly.

Taking his hand from Randy's cock, John leaned forward and silenced the whimper that escaped his throat. John caressed his mate's body as he licked a trail down to Randy's neck. Randy moaned in frustration when he tried to grab his cock to stroke it and John knocked his hand away.

John leaned up to stare intently into Randy's eyes. "You come by my hand alone and only when I allow you to," he commanded.

Randy stared back into John's eyes and cried out loudly as John twisted both of his nipples painfully. John leaned forward and replaced a hand with his mouth. Randy jerked and moaned when he felt his cock jump from the tug on his nipple.

Randy's head thrashed on the bed as John switched to the other nipple and ran his hands to the tops of his thighs. "Please, Johnny, I need you," Randy begged as he turned pleading eyes to John.

John sucked in a sharp breath. "How can I say no to that?" he murmured as he swooped down and deep-throated Randy's cock without any preliminaries. His cheeks hollowed around Randy's cock as he sucked rapidly.

Randy screamed as his back arched off the bed. The pleasure was too intense and he came almost immediately. John swallowed every drop and continued to lick his mate until Randy began to twitch in sensitivity. John kissed his way up to his mate's mouth to place a gentle kiss there. He rolled to his back and pulled Randy snugly up to his side, where they both fell asleep.

* * *

Randy awakened in the morning, his stomach growling with hunger. A quick glance out the window told him the snow had stopped falling. He gathered some clean clothes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower before starting breakfast for him and John. The water warmed his body when he stepped inside and stood under the hard stream. As he picked up the shower gel, the shower door opened and John stepped inside. John ran his eyes hungrily over Randy as the water flowed over his gorgeous body.

Randy smirked as John slowly stalked him. John reached one hand around the back of Randy's neck to bring his mouth to him and he reached the other out to grab Randy's cock. Randy moaned as he leaned on John's chest and reached back to grab John and the men stroked each other to completion. As Randy's climax subsided his legs trembled so badly he almost fell over. John caught him and set him on the edge of the tub with a soft chuckle. He quickly washed himself and then Randy, before drying them off and heading down to the kitchen for something to eat.

John turned Randy around to face him and kissed him deeply before grabbing him by the waist and planting him on the counter as he turned to search for food.

"Let me cook today, babe. You always do it,"

Randy raised an eyebrow but nodded, a small smile playing on his face. As he sat on the counter, he watched as John pulled out the fixings for a big breakfast. Randy lost himself in watching the man work on the counter. His face turned bright red as he heard John calling his name. Judging by the smug look on John's face Randy could tell that he'd called him a couple of times already.

"Oh, sorry, babe. What is it?"

John chuckled knowingly as he rounded the counter back toward Randy. He stepped between Randy's legs and grabbed his head to lean him down for a deep kiss. Randy sighed deeply as he leaned into the kiss.

John pulled back to gaze into Randy's eyes. "I love the way you respond to me," he whispered as he trailed kisses down his neck.

Randy leaned his head back with a husky groan.

"I love the way you make me feel." Randy panted softly as he leaned forward to lick John's ear.

John leaned his head forward as his fingers tightened on Randy's hips, "Insatiable," he moaned as he captured Randy's lips.

"Only for you," Randy murmured softly.

John smiled and moved back to the counter with the food. Randy jumped down and walked over to the stove.

"I can't just watch anymore."

He began to beat some eggs as John shook his head.

* * *

After a long day of shoveling snow and an afternoon spent with the Orton family, Randy and John decided to go for a nice dinner on their own. They went to a family friend's restaurant and were quickly given a private table of their own, the area around them void of other people, soft music playing in the background.

"I'm so happy to be home, even if it is for a few days." Randy took a sip of his drink, the one luxury the men indulged in on their days off only.

John nodded. "I know. I wish we could be in warm weather, though, and not under a mountain of snow,"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever; I happen to like the snow."

John laughed, knowing how sensitive Randy was about his hometown. He watched as the younger man pouted and angrily took a bite of his chicken.

"Let's dance, babe,"

Randy frowned. "I don't dance; you know that,"

John smirked and took a swallow of his drink before dragging Randy to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around the younger mans hips and pulled their groins together. Randy felt his body warm as he and John swayed together. Randy groaned softly as John's hands roamed his body and his lips sucked on his neck lightly. John smiled as he felt Randy ground his erection against his mate. Randy's arms wrapped tightly over John's back and the men's lips met in a hard, needy kiss.

John pulled back slowly and licked his lips. "Let's go home,"

Randy smiled, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against John's. "And you call me insatiable,"

* * *

The ride home was done as fast as the snowy roads would allow. When they arrived home, the men quickly went up to their bedroom. John quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed his pants to the side, taking his boxers with them. Randy smirked at John's urgency and purposely slowed his walk to the large bed in the middle of the room. John's hand reached out to grab Randy's arm and pulled him back into his body.

Randy turned to face the older man, who looked his body up and down.

John frowned as he looked at his lover. "You're wearing too many clothes. Take them off."

Randy smirked as he put his arms behind his head. "Make me."

John growled angrily and ripped Randy's shirt of his body, buttons flying everywhere. Randy took a deep breath; John's domination was a huge turn on to him. In a flash the older man was on his knees, unbuttoning Randy's jeans and dragging them down his toned legs.

Randy looked down at the older man. "Anxious much?" he muttered. He pushed John down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling John's waist.

"Not that I blame you," he whispered seductively as he ground his ass on John's cock.

John's cock jumped at Randy's actions and words and he grabbed Randy's ass with a tight grip, kneading the cheeks. Randy gasped and leaned into the touch as John ran a finger lightly down his crack to his opening. Randy tried to impale himself on the digit and growled in frustration when John teasingly removed his finger.

"Do it." Randy ordered, taking John's hand and guiding it back where he wanted it. John growled as he sat up to take a nipple into his mouth and at the same time shove a finger into his lover's ass. Randy cried out in pain and pleasure as he collapsed onto John's chest.

John groaned as Randy ground himself on his finger. "Is this what you want?" he asked, biting Randy on the shoulder.

Randy's body clenched tightly around the invading finger. "Yes, more," he whimpered.

John rolled them over and attacked Randy's mouth with his own. He added a second finger and pumped deeply while curving his fingers. Randy yelped and raised his hips as John hit his prostate.

John trailed his lips down Randy's body until he got to his angry looking cock. Adding a third finger, John watched for signs of discomfort. As pain twisted Randy's face, John sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Randy cried out and raised his hips to get John to take him deeper into his mouth. John groaned and sucked his mate deeply. Randy moaned and his hands fluttered above John's head before tugging gently.

John raised his head in inquiry.

"I need you inside me," Randy panted softly.

A surge of lust ran through John's body making his own erection painful. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked hoarsely.

"Please," Randy cried out while raising his hips toward his mate.

John groaned and scrambled up. He straddled Randy's chest and brought his cock to Randy's lips. "Suck me, baby. Get me all nice and wet for you."

Randy moaned and leaned forward to take the head into his mouth. John hissed in pleasure and began to slowly pump his cock in his mate's mouth. Randy swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and John groaned deeply before taking his cock out of Randy's mouth.

Reaching into the bedside drawer, John pulled out a bottle of lube and prepared Randy and himself. After stretching Randy some more, John spread his legs wide and tucked the head of his cock into his entrance and pushed. Randy moaned and tensed as instant pain began to cloud his pleasure.

"Shh, almost over" John whispered soothingly as he peppered kisses along Randy's face and neck. He brought a hand to Randy's cock and began to stroke him. Randy moaned at the dual sensations and his arousal skyrocketed as the pain lessened. Leaning forward to capture Randy's lips, John slowly inched the rest of the way inside. John groaned deeply as he felt his balls come to rest against him.

Randy ran his palms over John's chest as he felt the incredible heat building inside him. He opened pleading eyes to John and raised his hips. John growled and began to pump deeply into Randy. Randy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as pleasure bombarded him. He could not only feel his own pleasure, but he could see John's and the intensity was overwhelming.

John slightly changed the angle of his thrusts and Randy screamed as the pleasure nearly became unbearable. "Yes, yes," he chanted as he lifted his hips to meet John's thrusts.

John grunted as pleasure rushed through his body, "Want more?"

Randy moaned desperately as his head thrashed upon t he pillow, "Yes, more. Give me everything."

John groaned and grabbed Randy by his ankles to spread his legs wide. Leaning forward to give Randy a brief kiss, John pulled back and began to thrust harder into his mate. Randy screamed and grabbed both of John's hands as his entire body tensed up. He caught and held John's gaze as his body locked up and he came in a rush so powerful he blacked out for a moment. His strength gone, John collapsed on top of Randy.

Randy's breathing was labored as he struggled for breath. His eyes filled with love as he grabbed John's head and tilted it to the side, placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Love you," he whispered softly.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
